In many applications, the multiple contacts of a connector must be terminated to locations on a circuit board that holds circuit components. The most direct approach is to provide plated holes in the circuit board, insert pinlike contact tails into the holes, and solder the pins in the holes. Perhaps the greatest disadvantage of this approach is that the multiple pins and holes occupy a considerable area of the circuit board, and circuit components cannot be mounted there. Another disadvantage is that this approach usually requires reflow soldering to solder the pins in place, and the soldering not only adds cost but can damage solder joints where components are already soldered to the circuit board. It has been suggested to form holes only part way through the circuit board, but plating such blind holes is difficult and expensive. A system for connecting multiple contacts of a connector to multiple locations on a circuit board, which was simple and of low cost, and which avoided holes in one face of the circuit board so circuit components could be mounted thereon, would be of value.